Mike McFarland
|birthplace = Texas City, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Chris McFarland (brother) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Scriptwriter Line Producer Comedian Musician |first_appearance = Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle |areas_active = Dallas Houston Los Angeles |active = 1997-current |status = Active |website = Mike McFarland }}Michael Charles McFarland (born on July 14, 1970, in Texas City, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script writer and line producer for FUNimation Entertainment. He has also done work for ADV Films, Bang Zoom! Entertainment and New Generation Pictures. Some of his most notable roles include Master Roshi and Yajirobe in the Dragon Ball franchise, Jean Havoc in Fullmetal Alchemist, Buggy the Clown in the FUNimation dub of One Piece and Jean Kirstein in Attack on Titan. He has voice also directed on multiple Funimation titles including Dragon Ball, Fullmetal Alchemist, Case Closed, Attack on Titan, the Rebuild of Evangelion films, and Summer Wars. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Android 8, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Mez, Pui-Pui, Android 8, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Risho, Kai, Komada, Additional Voices *''B't X'' (1996) - Juggler (Redub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - George Kaminski (eps. 91-123), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Master Roshi, Baby, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Mole Man (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Buggy the Clown, Helmeppo (eps. 66-on), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Jean Havoc, Field Boy (ep. 17), Angie (ep. 35), Hoju (ep. 50) *''Gantz'' (2004) - Buddha Statue, Teacher (ep. 19) *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Belze Rochefort, Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ai's Father (ep. 25) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Koro (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Ekoda, Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Cain Nightroad, Seaman (ep. 7) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kozo Ukita, Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Nab Lasaro, Vidaldus Taka, Mr. Chicken (eps. 4 & 30), Guild Master (ep. 8), Pirate (ep. 12), Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 21), Boss (ep. 138) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Jean Havoc *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Flat U. Lance (ep. 9B) *''Pokémon Best Wishes!'' (2010-2013) - Teaque (ep. 125) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe, Pui-Pui, Android 8, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Master Roshi, Yajirobe (FUNimation Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Carnage Kabuto (ep. 3) *''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' (2016-present) - Oluolu (ep. 28) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 2b) OVAs & Specials *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - the Father of Goku'' (1990) - Tora, Toolo (FUNimation Dub) *'' Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' (1990) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Voyage to Danger'' (1993) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: Dragon of Doom'' (1994) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: The Pursuit of Harimao's Treasure'' (1995) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Twilight Gemini'' (1996) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins'' (1997) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Crisis in Tokyo'' (1998) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: The Columbus Files'' (1999) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Missed by a Dollar'' (2000) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Bill Myers Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' (1987) - Master Roshi, Lucifer, Ghastel, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Master Roshi, Pilaf, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (1991) - Yajirobe, Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (1991) - Yajirobe, Dore, Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (1992) - Yajirobe, Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' (1992) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (1993) - Master Roshi, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (1993) - Master Roshi (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Master Roshi *''Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' (1996) - Master Roshi, Android 8 *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Helmeppo *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Kuroda *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Master Roshi *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Master Roshi Voice Director *Case Closed *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan *Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound *Dragon Ball: The Path to Power *Mushi-Shi *One Piece (primary voice director) *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *One Piece: Strong World *Trinity Blood *Wolf Children Writer *Mushi-Shi *One-Punch Man *The Seven Deadly Sins *Trinity Blood External Links *Mike McFarland at the Internet Movie Database *Mike McFarland at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for New Generation Pictures